Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest 29
Sweden participated in the North Vision Song Contest 29 in Dublin, Ireland. The Swedish entry was selected through Fantasifestivalen 29, a national final format that consisted of four semi-finals, a second chance round and a final, organised by Swedish broadcaster Sveriges Television (SVT). Janice represented Sweden with the song "Hearts Will Bleed", which won the grand final with an amount of 470 points, marking it the third Swedish victory in the history of the North Vision Song Contest. Fantasifestivalen 29 Fantasifestivalen 29 was the Swedish music competition that selected Sweden's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 29. Hosted by Måns Zelmerlöw & Dotter, 28 songs competed in a two-month-long process that consists of four semifinals, a second chance round, and a final. Seven songs competed in each semifinal - the top two qualify directly to the final, while the third and fourth placed songs qualify to the second chance round. An additional four songs qualify to the final from the second chance round. Semi-finals, Second chance *The first semi-final took place on 16 July 2019 at the Löfbergs Arena in Karlstad. "Stockholm Syndrome" performed by Sofia Karlberg and "Home" performed by Anna Bergendahl qualified directly to the final, while "Playing Love" performed by Isak Danielson and "Dance With You" performed by iamsimon & Next to Neon qualified to the second chance round. "Go On" performed by KEV, "DeLorean" performed by AMWIN and "Dit vi båda ville va" performed by Emil & Folkfesten were eliminated from the contest. *The second semi-final took place on 20 July 2019 at the Kinnarps Arena in Jönköping. "Heavy Rain" performed by Solence and "Solen har gått ner" performed by Veronica Maggio qualified directly to the final, while "Lion" performed by Hearts & Colors and "Mannen på taket" performed by Ida Long qualified to the second chance round. "Go Slow" performed by Jessica Andersson, "I Like It" performed by Renaida and "Bad for Me" performed by Matilda Ella were eliminated from the contest. *The third semi-final took place on 2 August 2019 at the Gavlerinken Arena in Gävle. "Stranger" performed by SVEA and "Safe Place" performed by Chris Kläfford qualified directly to the final, while "Glue" performed by COBRAH and "Mermaid" performed by Be The Bear qualified to the second chance round. "Det bästa kanske inte hänt än" performed by Molly Sandén, "Finns inga ord" performed by Darin and "Recover" performed by Caroline Roxy were eliminated from the contest. *The fourth semi-final took place on 6 August 2019 at the Malmö Arena in Malmö. "Left & Right" performed by Malou Prytz and "Hearts Will Bleed" performed by Janice qualified directly to the final, while "Wake Up Sleepwalker" performed by Sara Ajnnak feat. Mari Boine and "Best Time's Right Now" performed by Lance & Linton qualified to the second chance round. "Physical" performed by Frida Elsa, "Baby Blue" performed by Rebecca Nor and "Oh Julian" performed by Junior Brielle were eliminated from the contest. *The second chance round took place on 10 August 2019 at the Sparbanken Lidköping Arena in Lidköping. "Best Time's Right Now" performed by Lance & Linton, "Lion" performed by Hearts & Colors, "Glue" performed by COBRAH and "Mermaid" performed by Be The Bear qualified to the final. Final The final took place on 18 August 2019 on at the Friends Arena in Stockholm. Twelve songs competed — two qualifiers from each of the four preceding semi-finals and four qualifiers from the Second Chance round. A mix of televoting/SMS voting and international jury voting selected the winner. At Northvision In the allocation draw, Sweden was drawn to compete in the first half of the final, as it was pre-qualified for the final due to their last edition's top 6 finish. The NBU decided that Sweden would perform twelfth in the grand final, following Bosnia and Herzegovina and preceding Portugal. Sweden won the final over Ukraine, scoring 470 points. On stage, Janice was joined by three backing dancers and two hidden backing vocalists. In Sweden, both the semi-finals and the final were broadcasted on SVT1 with commentary by Lotta Bromé. The shows were also broadcast via radio on Sveriges Radio P4 with commentary by Carolina Norén and Björn Kjellman. The Swedish spokesperson revealing the result of the Swedish vote in the final was Anna Bergendahl. 'Points awarded to Sweden' 'Points awarded by Sweden' Split voting results See also *Sweden in the North Vision Song Contest *Fantasifestivalen 29 *North Vision Song Contest 29